In the field of low pressure casting of aluminum wheels, the water-cooled mold has attracted attention of numerous aluminum wheel manufacturers for its unique advantages In recent years, enterprises have been increasingly developing the forms or devices for practicing spot-cooling function besides doing research on the traditional annular water-cooling form. However, the spot-cooling device employing a closed backwater structure can easily cause difficulty in water inlet and unstable water flows because of the overlarge backpressure from the backwater process, thus affecting the cooling effect. A typical solution for solving this problem is to add a supercharging equipment to raise the water entry pressure of the equipment, which would inevitably increase investment costs on the equipment. Thus, how to solve the backpressure from the backwater process without increasing the costs of investment becomes a pressing problem.
The present invention is to provide a side-mold water spot-cooling device which can eliminate the backpressure from the backwater without increasing the investment costs.